Lo que nunca será
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Lois ha entrado en un profundo sueño y nadie sabe como despertarla, Chloe intentara ayudar a su prima, pero mientras lo hace ella y Lois veran una parte de su vida que jamas se imaginaron y que en cierta forma parece perfecta. Bruce/Lois, Clark/Chloe


**Notas: Esta historia ocurre en un AU, aproximadamente un año despues de la septima temporada de Smallville  
**

**Dedicatoria:** **Con mucho cariño para Kary y Jess que conmigo somos la triada invencible de crazies stalkers**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui nombrados no me pertenecen y no saco ningun beneficio por escribir sobre ellos. Esto es tan solo un escrito de una fan que los ama demasiado, eso es todo.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado )**

* * *

**Lo que nunca será**

–¿Cómo que no la puedes despertar? –dijo Chloe con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque Clark le había explicado las cosas de la forma mas sutil que había encontrado, la realidad era que lo que le estaba diciendo era terrible

–Chloe en verdad lo siento pero… –Comenzó a decir el chico cuando fue interrumpido por la rubia

– ¡No!, no me vengas con eso, no sabes, ¡tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo! –dijo ella levantando una mano, tratando de calmarse un poco, no serviría de nada si se ponía histérica en ese momento –Esta bien, tratemos de pensar las cosas con calma, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer. Explícame exactamente que sucedió.

Chloe se sentó en el pequeño sillón que Clark tenia en su habitación, mirando a la cama en donde estaba su prima Lois Lane. A simple vista parecía estar descansando apaciblemente, sin ningún problema o preocupación, parecía estar dormida, lista para despertar en cualquier instante.

–Bien –empezó a hablar Clark sentándose a su lado –Estábamos ocupados en una nota, sentados en el comedor con nuestros papeles regados por todo el lugar, tratando de atar cabos sueltos sobre el caso de la señora Dee cuando…

–¿Penny Dee? –inquirió ella

–Si, ¿La conoces?

–Tan solo por lo que he visto en las noticias, ella y su novio se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el estaba muerto, los doctores dijeron que había muerto de un estado de pánico inducido en el sueño, y ella seguía dormida, y si mal no recuerdo hasta ahora sigue dormida en el Hospital General, en un sueño apacible y tranquilo, pero por alguna extraña razón los médicos no la han podido despertar.

–Pues era Lois la que estaba investigando ese caso, esta tarde fue al hospital y se encontró con el marido de la Señora Dee y…

–¿El marido de Dee? –Dijo Chloe sorprendida –No sabía que estuviera casada

–En trámites de divorcio al parecer, Dee es su apellido de casada. Lois se encontró con el marido John Dee, ella le quiso hacer algunas preguntas pero el hombre reaccionó de mala manera, le dijo que no quería volver a verla y que Penny estaba bien, que los dejara en paz, y…

–Y la amenazo con que si publicaba la nota las cosas no irían tan bien –dijo Chloe empezando a ver el cuadro completo.

–Exacto, Lois llego aquí diciéndome que estaba segura de que John Dee era el culpable del estado de su esposa, y que tenia que encontrar una forma de detenerlo pues si había matado al novio de la esposa seguramente también podría matar a Penny y a muchas personas más, y cuando estaba a punto de decirme como era que creía que John hacia esto, Lois cayó… dormida.

–Dormida al igual que Penny Dee, en ese caso las dudas de Lois eran justificadas ¿Qué fue lo que Lois traía consigo? –dijo Chloe levantándose y yendo al comedor de Clark

–Aun no lo he revisado, todo este tiempo he estado tratando de reanimar a Lois –Le dijo él siguiéndola.

Chloe estaba revisando la carpeta de Lois, y los papeles que habían caído al piso cuando Lois los dejo caer al quedarse dormida.

–Clark mira esto –le dijo enseñándole una nota de la Penitenciaria del Estado –Al parecer Penny Dee empezó a salir con alguien más por que su marido estaba en la cárcel, por robo a mano armada y un intento de homicidio.

–Esa debe de ser la razón por la cual Lois supo de su culpabilidad.

–Y eso no es todo. Lois debe de tener un contacto bastante bueno en la cárcel para que le hayan provisto de esta información, mira –Le entrego otro papel que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado en el piso –John Dee se alisto como conejillo de indias en las pruebas del Proyecto Intercept

–¿El Proyecto Intercept? –Dijo Clark intrigado –Pensé que todo había sido destruido, Lionel dijo que lo destruiría, es más el proyecto ya se había dado de baja cuando nosotros lo utilizamos –dijo algo molesto recordando el día en que, hacia ya más de un año atrás, él había utilizado ese aparato para entrar en la mente de Lex Luthor y tratar de descubrir en donde estaba su prima, Kara.

–Y al parecer Lionel no mintió, esto no tiene nada que ver con LuthorCorp, tan solo es tecnología bastante similar a la que usamos hace algún tiempo, al parecer de ahí los militares sacaron la idea, aunque tiene algunos cambios. No soy ninguna experta en esto pero de acuerdo a estos diagramas ahora el aparato solo se utiliza en una persona.

–Se supone que lo que intentaba el Proyecto Intercept era poder entrar a la mente de otras personas y así poder obtener secretos o información clasificada. ¿Cómo sacaras la información si no tienes cerca a la persona de la cual quieres saber sus secretos?

–Si Clark, y esa meta no ha cambiado, pero aquí –le dijo mostrándole un plano de la carpeta de Lois –Aquí tan solo hay un aparato, en la maquina de Lionel eran dos, uno para la persona con el secreto y otro para la persona que entraría en la mente de esta. Este aparato no tan solo intenta poder entrar a la mente de una persona a la vez, este aparato lo que desea es poderle dar a una persona el don de entrar a la mente de otras cuantas veces quiera.

–¿Cómo telepatía? –Preguntó Clark

–Eso creo. Y eso no es lo peor, la persona que estaba siendo radiada con la luz del aparato era John Dee. Lo suspendieron todo el mes pasado, cuando sucedió el gran apagón de Metrópolis

–Pero ese apagón tan solo duro unos segundos, yo mismo conecte todo de nuevo

–Si, ese no fue el problema, el problema fue que al conectarlo todo de vuelta, el voltaje fue tan grande que el aparato se salio de control y John Dee sufrió una descarga masiva. Aunque según los estudios que le hicieron en la misma penitenciaria, Dee no sufrió de ningún daño.

–Pero si Dee esta logrando controlar la mente de su esposa y tal vez la de Lois, ¿Qué nos asegura que no hizo lo mismo con los médicos de la penitenciaria?

–¿Qué nos asegura que no hizo lo mismo con el juez que lo dejo salir de la cárcel? –Preguntó Chloe sintiéndose cada vez mas preocupada.

–Llamare a la base debe de haber algo que podamos hacer –dijo caminando hacia el teléfono

–No Clark, se a quien debemos de llamar, esto no será agradable pero tenemos que hacerlo.

–Chloe –le dijo él con cara de preocupación –Chloe no podemos hacer eso, no es seguro para nadie

–Lo se Clark, pero es mi prima, y no puedo permitir que se quede en ese estado. Tenemos que hacerlo, y si tú no me quieres ayudar, yo misma lo llamare.

* * *

20 minutos después el teléfono de la oficina principal de LuthorCorp empezó a sonar, cosa que extraño a Lex Luthor quien estaba sentado en su oficina, ya que era bastante tarde y le había dejado claro a Mercy que no quería que le pasara llamaras de nadie. Sin embargo contestó

–Antes de que cuelgues –dijo una voz de mujer bastante angustiada –Por favor necesito que me escuches.

–Chloe Sullivan –Dijo Lex en tono formal –Que agradable sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

–Eso no importa ahora, hay algo importante que debo de hablar contigo

–No creo que tú y yo tengamos tema alguno del cual hablar, así que si me disculpa señorita Sullivan tengo cosas que hacer –dijo dispuesto a colgar.

– ¡Espera! –Dijo Chloe angustiada –Es Lois, Lois tiene un problema, y creo que la única forma de ayudarla es a través de uno de los antiguos proyectos de LuthorCorp

–Y ¿quieres decirme el por que habría de ayudar a una reportera inmiscuida y calumniadora que no me deja tranquilo en ninguno de mis proyectos?

–Lex –comenzó a decirle ella en tono calmado, sabia que tenia todas las de perder, pero aun así no podía rendirse –Lex, se que tú no tienes ninguna razón para hacer esto, y Clark no quería que te llamara, pero yo quise hacerlo por que pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tú no dejarías a un antiguo amigo desamparado. Pero si para ti esto no significa nada, entonces pongámoslo así, si haces esto yo te deberé un favor.

–¿Cómo lo convenciste Chloe? –preguntó Clark mientras colocaba con sumo cuidado a Lois en una de las maquinas receptoras del proyecto Intercept, Lois se veía tan apacible, inclusive parecía estar sonriendo, aunque solo ella sabia lo que estaba viviendo los muchachos pudieron haber pensado que estaba en un lugar sosegado y tranquilo debido a su rostro.

–Lois se ve tan tranquila –dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Clark, estaban en una antigua base de LuthorCorp, de las utilizadas por el antiguo dueño del lugar: Lionel Luthor. Lex había puesto a dos científicos del antiguo proyecto Intercept a su disposición y eran los que estaban preparándolo todo. Al parecer los proyectos hechos por LuthorCorp eran de lo más resistentes, ya que aunque el aparato había sido utilizado por última vez hacia más de un año, este estaba en perfectas condiciones, según las palabras del Dr. Monroe, quien les estaba ayudando.

* * *

– ¿Cómo lo convenciste Chloe? –volvió a preguntar esta vez en un tono mucho mas serio e impersonal.

–Le dije que si nos ayudaba, yo le debería un favor –respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

– ¿Eso fue todo?... Pero Chloe deberle un favor a Lex Luthor es…

–Lo sé Clark, lo sé, se que es arriesgado, y tonto y pongo en peligro las cosas, pero es mi prima Clark, es Lois, no podía dejar las cosas así.

–Ni yo tampoco, llamé a Bruce, él esta investigando por su cuenta.

–Ustedes no deberían de hacerlo, es arriesgado, si John Dee puede entrar a la mente de las personas, tal y como al parecer lo hace, su… -se quedo callada al ver que había otras dos personas en el lugar –Su trabajo puede ser descubierto por él.

–Todo esta listo ¿Quién entrara a su subconsciente? –preguntó el doctor Monroe de lo más tranquilo.

–Yo lo hare –dijeron Clark y Chloe al mismo tiempo

–Chloe –dijo Clark tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a una esquina en donde los doctores no escucharan –Tú no puedes entrar ahí, es algo muy arriesgado yo no permitiré que tú…

–Clark es mi prima… tengo que hacerlo. Además tú no puedes hacerlo, si John Dee puede verte en ese lugar y saber quien eres en realidad… piensa en las consecuencias. Además no será tan difícil, esta no es la mente de Lex, es mi prima, entrare le explicare que todo lo que esta viendo es un estado patológico inducido por un sujeto que puede leer su subconsciente y ella podrá despertarse.

–¿Y esperas que Lois crea eso?... auch!–dijo Clark al ver que Chloe lo golpeo ante su pregunta.

–Ni siquiera te dolió Clark –le dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

–Lo se, pero aun así puedo intentar hacerte reír un poco entre toda esta locura. Chloe dejemos esto, este aparato no trae nada bueno, busquemos otra forma, tal vez los médicos que atienden a la señora Dee puedan hacer algo, además hablaremos con John Dee, lo detendremos y… Chloe si algo te pasara yo… –En ese momento el teléfono de Clark sonó y el contestó, cambiando su expresión por una más seria, al parecer las noticias que le estaban dando no eran muy alentadoras:

–Era Bruce. Penny Dee falleció, me dijo que John Dee ha desaparecido del hospital, nadie sabe donde esta, él esta intentando rastrearlo, lo detendremos Chloe.

Chloe dio un suspiro de angustia al escuchar la noticia de la muerte de Penny, si John Dee se atrevía a matar a su propia esposa no habría motivos para que se detuviera con Lois.

–Clark, no importa que Batman y Superman estén tras él, jamás llegarán a tiempo, necesito hacer esto, soy la única oportunidad que tiene Lois de salir de ese estado.

Clark vio la cara de inquietud de su amiga y le fue imposible decir que no, sabia que Chloe podía ser muy obstinada algunas veces y que cuando se trataba de su familia no habría forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que permitió que se conectara al aparato que estaba junto al de Lois y que los médicos le inducieran el sueño, su corazón y ondas cerebrales estaban siendo monitoreadas, al igual que las de Lois, como un seguro para despertar a Chloe en caso de que algo no saliera bien, sin embargo esto no terminaba de darle confianza a Clark.

–Estaré aquí cuando despierten –dijo Clark tomándola de la mano y sabiendo que ella le reclamaría por no ir a buscar a John Dee y quedarse a su lado, agregó –Bruce se hará cargo, ya lo veraz, yo no me moveré de aquí.

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Chloe antes de quedarse dormida, pero Chloe no sintió esto como si estuviera entrando en un estado de letargo, al contrario, empezó a escuchar música, música infantil, y de golpe abrió los ojos, era de día y al parecer estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños, había niños corriendo por todas partes, el salón era muy grande y colorido, y todos parecían estar muy felices a su alrededor.

Miro su ropa, iba vestida con un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, algo muy fresco y hogareño que definitivamente no era su estilo de ropa. ¿En donde rayos estaba? Y ¿por que la mente de su prima era una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Clark le había platicado sobre su experiencia en la mente de Lex, de su confusión y el miedo que sintió, de la cantidad de puertas sin fin que había a los lados y de la desesperación que reinaba en el lugar, sin embargo en la mente de Lois, salvo por la música, el lugar era agradable. Pero lo que más diferenciaba este lugar del que vio Clark, era que Clark le había comentado que todo el tiempo la experiencia se sintió "irreal" y fuera de lugar, pero el sitio en el que Chloe estaba se veía real, más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-Ahí estas –escuchó a una voz conocida decirle

–Bruce –dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriendo al ver por fin a alguien conocido en el lugar –¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que entraste al subconsciente de Lois? Deberías de estar buscando a John Dee y no aquí con…

–¿Chloe de que hablas? –dijo él _¿sonriendo?_ Chloe no podía creer lo que veía pero Bruce se veía por demás feliz y animado y estaba sonriendo –Tu ahijada te esta esperando para partir el pastel, así que vamos, deja de ver a los niños, ellos estarán bien.

–Pero –Empezó a decir cuando Bruce le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros, abrazándola y caminando con ella a su lado. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre no era Bruce, al menos no el Bruce que ella conocía, era el Bruce de la mente de Lois, y si era así lo mas probable era que Bruce no tuviera un _alter ego _en ese lugar, ya que Lois no sabia el secreto de Bruce.

– ¿Bruce saldrás a patrullar esta noche? –Preguntó para salir de toda duda

– ¿Patrullar? ¿Chloe de que hablas?-le contestó el mientras entraban al salón –Chloe estas empezando a preocuparme señorita, pero hablaremos más tarde, el día de hoy nada de trabajo, el día de hoy es tan solo para celebrar.

Al entrar al salón Chloe pudo ver rostros de personas conocidas, viejos amigos y personas que no había visto desde su infancia, y todo era tan real, que tenia que repetirse a si misma que lo que estaba viendo no era la realidad. En el centro del lugar había una mesa enorme repleta de regalos, adornada con un gran pastel de tres pisos y una manta colgada que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Majo", de pronto una niña salio corriendo a su lado y abrazo a Bruce diciendo "Papi, Papi, gracias, gracias por mi nuevo Pony"

¿Bruce con hijos? Eso era algo que Chloe no se había imaginado jamás en su vida, era por demás obvio que a Bruce no le agradaban mucho los niños, además con su ritmo de vida una familia era un lujo que, como el mismo había aclarado en varias ocasiones, él no se podía dar.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado mi princesa –le dijo Bruce a la niña mientras la cargaba y le daba un abrazo, algo que dejo a Chloe con la boca abierta.

–Me siento como en el mundo de Oz –dijo mientras observaba a la niña, una pequeña encantadora no mayor de cinco años con unos vivarachos ojos verdes que le hicieron pensar en su prima.

–Tía Chloe –le dijo la niña cuando su papá la bajo de sus brazos –Vayamos a partir el pastel

–Después… Majo –Le contesto ella con una sonrisa al ver el banner de la fiesta por segunda ocasión –Primero debo de encontrar a Lois

–Mamá esta ahí –Dijo la pequeña señalando a una figura femenina que estaba de espaldas, lucia el cabello un poco mas corto y lacio que el de Lois, pero sin duda era ella ya que estaba gritándole a unos niños que estaban haciendo escándalo y Chloe pudo reconocer su voz

–¿Mamá? –Miro a la niña con incredulidad y luego vio su mirada ojiverde igual a la de Lois y después miro sus labios sin duda iguales a los de Bruce, volteo a ver a Bruce con cara de suspicacia y miro a la niña de nuevo, luego a Lois que seguía de espaldas peleándose con unos niños –Pero si tú y ella, ustedes se odian… yo… no puedo creerlo… yo… ¿sabes algo? –le dijo a Bruce comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Lois –Olvídalo tú ni siquiera eres real.

–Escúchenme bien niños le diré a mamá todo lo que están haciendo y cuando venga no será nada agradable ¿escucharon? Roy deja de jalarle el cabello a tu hermana, Roy!! –gritó de nueva cuenta Lois al ver como un chico pelirrojo de unos 7 años jalaba el cabello de una rubia dentro del juego de pelotas.

–Lois al fin te encuentro! –dijo Chloe al ver a su prima

–Chloe si vienes a decirme que tenemos cita con el estilista mañana ya lo entendí, y ya no vuelvas hasta que seas mi prima de verdad por que si no… -Y al decir esto se dio la vuelta y dejo a Chloe con la boca abierta y sin saber exactamente que decir

–¡Santo cielo!- Exclamo al verla –¿Estas? Lois estas embaraza!!

–Si Chloe ya se que estoy embaraza –le dijo ella con cara de mortificación cruzándose de brazos.

-Iba a reclamarte por imaginarme con este look de chica campirana pero ahora veo que tú no eres la que ha creado este ambiente, tú jamás te imaginarias en ese estado.

–Dímelo a mi –le dijo ella desviando la mirada –Un momento! ¿Chloe?, ¿Chloe en verdad eres tú? ¿Y no una copia extraña que me dice que nos divertiremos yendo de compras?

–Si Lois –Le dijo ella abrazándola lo mejor que podía debido a su condición –Soy yo, y he venido para sacarte de aquí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le dio observando a los niños

–Son Roy y Marah los hijos de Dinah y Oliver. Me los encargaron mientras iban por el regalo de…-suspiró al decirlo, pues le resultaba algo incomodo –de mi hija, ya que lo dejaron en el auto, algo raro por que siento que tengo horas cuidándolos.

-Wow –Dijo Chloe mientras veía a los niños jugar – ¿Así que más niños eh? Lois en verdad tienes una imaginación prolífica.

–¿Imaginación? ¿Chloe que sucede? no entiendo…

–Necesitamos un lugar para hablar –le dijo la rubia tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia los baños, una vez dentro intento explicarle la situación lo mejor que podía.

* * *

–Así que estamos en mi mente ¿eh? –Preguntó la reportera con tono suspicaz mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados – ¿Y todo esto esta en mi cabeza? ¿Todo es un producto de mi imaginación?... ¿Y si es así donde esta mi spa privado con Superman dentro?

–Es que creo que esto no es tu imaginación Lois, creo que esto es un mundo reconstruido por alguien más ¿recuerdas la información que obtuviste de John Dee? –preguntó Chloe ignorando la pregunta de Lois sobre su Superman privado.

–Si, brevemente… pero… no se, es como si las cosas fueran difusas, es como si esto, el estar aquí fuera real.

–Por que eso es lo que quiere que creas, Dee obtuvo poderes telepáticos debido a un accidente en la penitenciaria, y por alguna extraña razón creo este mundo para retenerte.

–¡Ese maldito! –dijo Lois estallando del coraje –¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que esto no era real!, lo hubieras visto Chloe, es terrible, todo el mundo con una sonrisa plástica prefabricada, incluso tú!, y luego todos llenos de niños por todos lados, ¡yo con niños! ¡Mírame! Y Bruce acosándome día y noche…

Chloe no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al escuchar la parte del "acoso"

–No es gracioso Chloe

–Entiendo Lois, pero en cierta forma es lindo, el tener una familia normal, el ver a mis amigos con una familia. Es algo que no entiendo –dijo cambiando a un tono más serio –Si Dee quiere hacerte daño ¿Por qué darte una fantasía tan perfecta? ¿Por qué no inducirte en un estado de paranoia o miedo?

–Si llamas fantasía perfecta a tener un globo gigante atado a ti todo el día entonces nuestra definición es bastante distinta prima. –le dijo Lois en tono sarcástico.

–Perfecta o no –aclaró Chloe –Debemos salir de aquí

–Por mi esta bien –le dijo ella abriendo la puerta de los sanitarios para salir –No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte, vivo en una mansión con Bruce!, y el dice amarme, y tengo una niña preciosa cuyo nombre no le hace justicia "Martha Joanna" iack! No se tú pero yo se que ese nombre fue idea de Bruce, yo jamás le pondría así a uno de mis hijos… Y Madeline se caso con Luthor!… descuida ya se están divorciando.

–Vaya, al parecer te topaste con muchas sorpresas Lo… -pero Chloe no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por un niño que corría a su lado para abrazarla

–Mami –grito el niño mientras la abrazaba

–Se llama Alex –le susurro Lois al ver la cara de sorpresa de Chloe

-¿Alex? ¿Pero como?

–No me preguntes a mí, yo tengo una hija de 5 y no lo sabia.

–Mami quiero ir a la resbaladilla, de verdad quiero ir llévame –empezó a decir el niño, tenia unos cuatro años a lo máximo aunque era algo grande para su edad, y su cabello era oscuro y tenia grandes ojos azules, y comenzó a hacer una mirada para tratar de convencerla que hizo pensar a Chloe en que jamás podría negarle algo a ese pequeño.

–Alex deja a mamá platicar con tía Lois –se escucho decir a una voz masculina

–¿Clark? –preguntó Chloe

–Hay no, aquí viene otro acosador –le dijo Lois tomándola del brazo –Chloe salgamos de aquí pronto.

–¿Qué hace Clark aquí? –Pero antes de que Lois pudiera responder la pregunta de Chloe, Clark se acerco y beso su frente

–Lara quiere que vayas a verla, acaba de escalar la soga y quiere que todos la vean arriba de ese juego –le dijo Clark con una sonrisa

–Esta bien Smallville –Comenzó a decir Lois separándolo de su lado –Iremos dentro de tres horas. Chloe salgamos de aquí

–Espera Lois –dijo Chloe caminando hacia el patio en donde estaban los juegos infantiles –Tan solo déjame ver a la niña, y nos vamos.

–Chloe! –Le dijo Lois parándose enfrente de ella –Esto no me parece una buena idea, no tiene caso que los veas Chloe, por que son pequeños, lindos y adorables y _no_ son reales, tú misma me lo has dicho.

–Lo sé Lois, es simple curiosidad –le dijo adelantándose y saliendo al patio. Buscando a la pequeña que al parecer era su hija, no batallo mucho en reconocerla ya que era su vivo retrato, ojos verdes y expresivos y el cabello rubio y con el mismo corte que ella, estaba hasta arriba de uno de los juegos saludando a alguien.

–Esta bien Chloe ya vámonos –le dijo Lois adelantándola

–¿Por que tanta prisa Lois?

–Por que no quiero que veas a…

–Hija –se escucho decir a una voz de mujer que Chloe reconoció al instante por lo que se dio la vuelta impresionada –¿Ya viste a Lara? Se subió completamente sola, es como su madre, un espíritu libre e intrépido

–¿Mamá? –dijo Chloe aun sin poder creerlo

–A ella –dijo Lois con cara de preocupación. Sabia que el ver a su madre en un estado conciente haría las cosas mas difíciles para Chloe –Chloe esto es tan solo una gran mentira, hace un rato el General le trajo una bicicleta a mi hija y me saludo de beso, ¡de beso!, se disculpo conmigo por que Lucy no podría venir por que no tuvo vacaciones en la universidad… ¡¿Lucy en la universidad?!... Ahí fue cuando supe que todo esto era una gran patraña.

Pero Chloe no la estaba escuchando, tan solo estaba viendo a su madre detenidamente.

–¡Mamá! –Dijo de nuevo abrazándola –Me da tanto gusto verte bien.

–A mi también cariño ¿estas bien? –dijo Moira devolviendo el abrazo a su hija

–Esta bien! –gritó Lois separándolas, esto ya es de por si extraño, ya me siento como la Familia Brady, y miren que ese programa me sacaba de quicio, Chloe vámonos de aquí.

–Mami ¿a donde vas? –Pregunto Majo quien venia de la mano de Bruce.

–Cielos, esto será difícil –Dijo agachándose a donde estaba la niña –Escucha pequeña, mira no puedo negar que eres muy bonita e inteligente y que si algún día tengo una pequeñita espero que sea igual a ti. Pero tú no eres mi hija, ¿si?, no eres real.

– ¿Cariño por que le dices eso a nuestra hija? –Preguntó Bruce extrañado

–¡No!, no me digas cariño! –Dijo ella levantándose de golpe, esa actitud de Bruce la estaba comenzando a cansar –Tú y yo no estamos casados! ¡Ni siquiera somos novios o llevamos una relación así que ya deja de hostigarme!

–Hija no le grites así a Bruce, las peleas no son buenas en un matrimonio –dijo de pronto el General que venia caminando con su hija Lucy –Mira hija, al final de cuentas tú hermana si pudo acompañarnos.

-Lois! Hermanita ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo Lucy Lane mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su hermana –mírate, cada día mas hermosa. Tenia un examen de cálculo pero al final el profesor me dejo presentarlo otro día.

-Una ventaja de llevar tan buenas notas –dijo el General orgulloso de su hija –Los profesores le dan permisos por que le tienen confianza y estima.

–Papá, no es necesario que presumas –le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

–Basta! Esto se esta saliendo de control –dijo Lois levantando la voz y separándose de su hermana –Lucy, sabes que te quiero, y sabes que me haría muy feliz que estuvieras en la Universidad y tuvieras una vida… menos alocada, pero esta no eres tú, tú no eres mi hermana. Lo siento.

-General –dijo acercándose a su padre –General tú no eres así, llevas todo el día dándome la razón y eso es desesperante! General jamás creí decir esto, pero pelear contigo es catártico para mi, y sé que tal vez no llevemos la mejor relación, pero sé que me amas y que los regaños son por mi bien, así que prefiero a mi verdadero padre, al que me sermonea y esta orgulloso de mi por quien soy en realidad, y no por esta fantasía.

-Y Bruce, no se de que fantasía extraña saldría el hecho de que tú y yo estemos casados y con hijos, pero… no funcionaria Bruce, siempre estamos peleando. Y no puedo negar que eres sexy, atento y agraciado, pero… no funcionara –le dijo intentando darle un golpe en el hombro, pero no funciono ya que de pronto Bruce empezó a desaparecer, junto a Majo, el General Lane y Lucy Lane.

–Lois ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Chloe intrigada quien había visto la escena y aun no entendía como Lois había sido capaz de rechazar algo tan perfecto.

-Vaya –dijo Lois cruzando los brazos, satisfecha de si misma –Y sin tener que utilizar agua para derretirlos!

–Lois esto no es Oz –le dijo Chloe parándose a su lado

–Pues parece –luego se miro a si misma y se dio cuenta de que su estado de embarazo había desaparecido –Si! Soy yo de nuevo –dijo tocándose el estomago.

-No lo entiendo, si ya estas completamente conciente de que esto es una fantasía, y no estas atrapada en ella ¿Por qué no hemos logrado salir?

-Porque no quieres salir Chloe –Le dijo la voz de Clark detrás de ellas, venia con Lara y Alex, uno en cada mano –Chloe las cosas son perfectas aquí, ¿Por qué irse?

-Hija, escucha a tu marido, aquí podrías ser muy feliz –le dijo Moira quien se encontraba a su lado.

Lois no se atrevió a decir nada pues sabia que Chloe era la que tenia que hablar y darse cuenta de que esa no era la realidad, tal y como ella lo había hecho.

-Mamá –dijo Chloe con los ojos humedecidos –Mamá lo siento, pero todo esto…

–Chloe –le dijo Clark acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos –Chloe mira a tu alrededor, aquí tienes una hermosa familia, tu mamá esta contigo, y por sobre todas las cosas yo te amo, tú eres lo más importante para mi y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

-Si –dijo Chloe comenzando a llorar –Si es eso lo que quiero. –Miro de nuevo a su alrededor, a Moira con los niños viéndola directo a los ojos suplicándole por que se quedara y a Lois a un lado al parecer resignada a aceptar su decisión sin peros –Pero no así, tú no eres real, tú no eres el verdadero Clark. Y prefiero estar en la realidad en donde tan solo soy una amiga para él, que en este lugar, en donde dices amarme, pero todo es una fantasía.

Y al decir esto, tal y como había sucedido con Bruce, El General, Lucy y Majo; Alex, Lara y Moira desaparecieron. Sin embargo Clark no lo hizo, tan solo se retiro de Chloe comenzando a reírse y con una mirada que Chloe jamás había visto en Clark, una mirada de odio y rencor.

-¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? –le grito Lois a su prima acercándose a su lado y tomándola del brazo –Chloe tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No irán a ninguna parte –dijo una voz desconocida para ellas, y al voltear de nuevo ya no era Clark el que estaba parado enfrente, si no un sujeto de capucha azul oscuro, con un traje gris y con cara de calavera.

-Genial! Lo que faltaba –dijo Lois lista para tirar el primer golpe

-No espera!- le dijo Chloe deteniéndola -¿John Dee? –preguntó intrigada

-John Dee ya no existe –dijo el sujeto con cara de calavera –Soy el Doctor Destino

-¿Doctor Destino? –Dijo Lois conteniéndose la risa –Vaya! Que nombre tan original.

-¿John por que mataste a tu esposa? ¿Por qué hacerle algo así a alguien que amaste?

-Esa tipa no se merecía mi aprecio, le di una fantasía perfecta, la deje soñar en tener su destino completamente realizado y ¿sabes que deseo? Se vio a si misma con su nuevo novio, casados y con hijos ¿y donde quedaba yo? Ella merecía morir así como su novio.

-Que patético eres, si la chica no te quiere, se supera y se sigue adelante –le dijo Lois cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo dice una persona que deseo una fiesta de cumpleaños –le dijo él sonriendo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Lois enojada –Yo no desee esto, fuiste tú, tú te introdujiste en mi cabeza y creaste todos estos disparates.

-Oh no Lois. No te engañes. Yo tan solo te di los medios para crear un destino perfecto, el armazón del edificio, pero los planos, son completamente tuyos, tú eras la que deseaba esto.

-¿Y por que se lo diste? –Preguntó Chloe intrigada -¿Por qué no simplemente matarla desde el principio como al novio de Penny? ¿Por qué dejarla tener todo lo que quería?

-Chloe no me ayudes –Le dijo Lois sarcásticamente

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? –le preguntó Dee –Ella es la reportera a la que Superman siempre salva, apuesto a que dentro de su cabeza están los mejores secretos de los últimos tiempos, ¿quien es Superman?, ¿quien es Batman?, ¿En donde se encuentra la base de la liga? Y las identidades de los demás

-Y pensaste que creando un mundo perfecto y cómodo para Lois ella tarde o temprano soltaría la información ¿cierto? –Preguntó Chloe

-El proyecto Interceptor no me dio la posibilidad de poder entrar en la mente conciente de las personas, en donde se guarda la información importante, sin embargo puedo entrar a su subconsciente, puedo ver sus deseos, sus anhelos y sus miedos mas arraigados. Puedo recrear la peor pesadilla de una persona, o un mundo perfecto como lo hice con Lois.

-¿Ah si? –dijo Lois cruzada de brazos –Pues fallaste amigo por que este mundo de perfecto no tenia nada!

-Eso no importa ahora. Tú prima entro rompiendo la fantasía, así que ahora que se que no puedo sacar más información, es momento de decir adiós.

El cielo del lugar se oscureció de pronto, y un viento terrible comenzó a soplar sin llevar ninguna dirección parecía venir de todas partes. Cuatro paredes se pusieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco dejándolas cada vez con menos espacio, comenzó a llover y el agua inundo demasiado rápido el lugar, llenándolo todo. Si las chicas no salían de ahí pronto morirían ahogadas.

-Esta bien Chloe –dijo Lois tomando a Chloe de los brazos para evitar que la corriente las jalara por caminos distintos –Estoy lista para salir de aquí.

-No se como hacerlo Lois –le grito Chloe para que la pudiera escuchar entre tanto ruido que se había hecho con el viento y la corriente –Esperaba que cuando supieras la verdad despertaras y yo también

-¿Qué?!-grito Lois

-Ya no hay nada más que puedan hacer –dijo la voz del Doctor Destino quien se encontraba flotando bastante alejado de ellas, al parecer ni el agua, ni el viento parecían afectarle. –Que tonto fue de su parte señorita Sullivan el venir aquí, ahora compartirá el destino de su prima

-Hay ya cállate! –le grito Lois, y en ese momento algo extraño paso, el rostro de satisfacción del Doctor Destino cambio por uno más serio y despreocupado.

-Tú –empezó a decir viendo hacia la nada –Tú no puedes hacerme nada, eres un simple humano con un ridículo traje…

Las chicas tan solo podían observar al hombre pelear contra la nada, y de pronto lo vieron desaparecer, tal y como habían hecho los demás tan solo que esta vez hubo algo parecido a una explosión de por medio. Lo último que las chicas le pudieron escuchar decir fue: ¡Batman!

* * *

En la bodega de LexCorp Clark estaba más que preocupado, estaba asustado, pues los niveles de pulsación de sus amigas habían subido más de lo normal y el electroencefalograma mostraba demasiada actividad, sin embargo los doctores ya no solo no podían despertar a Lois, si no que ahora tampoco podían despertar a Chloe.

Era justo lo que Clark había temido que pasaría si Chloe se conectaba a la maquina, y ahora estaba sucediendo. Los médicos ya no sabían que más hacer, el doctor Monroe le dijo que si las chicas continuaban con ese ritmo de actividad un aneurisma o un paro cardiaco llegaría en cualquier momento y las mataría.

-Chloe –se acerco Clark tomando su mano ya sin muchas esperanzas.

Pero de pronto Chloe abrió los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo que Lois, ambas se veían preocupadas y al momento de abrirlos Lois se levanto de golpe y dio un gran respiro, parecía estar bien, Chloe permaneció acostada pero también respiro como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Lois, Chloe –dijo Clark al verlas, abrazo a Chloe y tomo de la mano a Lois –Me tenían preocupado.

-Tranquilo Clark –Le dijo Lois devolviendo el apretón de mano, a ella también le daba gusto verlo –Ninguna pesadilla podría acabar con mi prima o conmigo.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Si –dijo Lois –Una espantosa pesadilla

-Yo no la llamaría así –dijo Chloe sonriendo –tuvo sus momentos

A lo cual Lois tan solo respondió rodando los ojos.

* * *

En el Hospital General de Metropolis los médicos dijeron que las chicas estaban sanas y no habían sufrido ningún percance grave, y solo hasta después de escuchar esto Clark les permitió pensar en irse de ese lugar. Y como a Lois nunca le gustaron mucho los hospitales ella ya estaba vestida y lista para irse cuando Chloe aun seguía con su bata puesta.

-Odio esto –dijo Lois recargada en la pared de la habitación de su prima –Tengo la noticia del mes: Penitenciaria experimenta con pacientes, el gobierno esta involucrado, posiblemente LexCorp también y no puedo publicarlo por que todo ocurrió en mi cabeza.

Chloe sonrío al escuchar esto. Lois jamás dejaría de ser una reportera sin importar lo que sucediera. A diferencia de ella que desde hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de buscar la noticia.

-Y no puedes publicarlo porque fue Lex quien nos presto la maquina Lois –le dijo Chloe –y eso seria defraudar su confianza.

Lois solo rodó los ojos, hubiera deseado decirle a su prima que pedirle ayuda a Luthor habia sido una gran tontería, pero eso también había salvado su vida así que no podía hacerlo.

-Y –hablo Clark por primera vez en toda la conversación -¿No me van a decir lo que sucedió?

-Ya te lo dije Smallville –empezó a decir Lois –No tiene caso revivir eso, fue demasiado extraño, había un montón de criaturitas pequeñas corriendo por todos lados, acosadores profesionales y "Its my party" no dejaba de escucharse como telón de fondo.

Chloe rió al escuchar la explicación de su prima, ella no lo hubiera podido haber dicho mejor.

-Se puede –se escucho decir a una voz masculina, era Bruce estaba en la puerta de la habitación con dos ramos de flores –Traje esto para las chicas convalecientes –mencionó poniendo las flores en la cama de Chloe.

-Pues entonces te equivocaste –Dijo Lois alejándose lo más que podía de su lado, al parecer aun recordaba su sueño bastante bien –Por que aquí no hay nadie convaleciente.

-Ya veo –dijo el viéndola vestida y lista para irse.

-Bien me voy –dijo Lois comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, cuando de pronto se detuvo, al parecer se acordó de algo así que se dio media vuelta, hizo una mueca de enfado y señalo a Bruce –Y ni pienses que nuestra hija se llamara Martha Joanne, Bruce Wayne, jamás una de mis hijas se llamara Joanne, ¿entendido?

Y sin más se retiro, dejando a Bruce y a Clark con la duda.

-No me miren a mi –les dijo Chloe cuando vio sus miradas inquisitivas posarse sobre ella. –Solo ella sabe de lo que habla.

-Pues me agrada el nombre de Joanne, no tengo idea del por que Lois lo odia tanto –Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa –Y se escucha bien con el Martha. _Martha Joanne_… me agrada.

-¿Bruce que sucedió con Dee? –Preguntó Clark sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hice una investigación de los lugares que el sujeto solía frecuentar, no muchos en realidad, así que pase la noche entrando y saliendo de estos, buscandolo, al final lo encontré en una bodega de uno de sus antiguos trabajos, estaba en estado de trance, pero despierto, así que supuse que para poder entrar a la mente de otras personas necesitaba estar conciente. Por eso lo dormí. Y así continua: dormido, solo que ahora en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Pues las cosas no se pueden quedar así, es peligroso, y el sujeto no dormirá para siempre –dijo Clark preocupado

-En este caso si

-¿Bruce?

-Tan solo me defendí Kent, quiso inyectarme alguna extraña sustancia y yo lo único que hice fue voltear la jeringa en el ultimo segundo. El resultado: él quedo en estado catatónico. Y ahora me marcho, debo volver a Gotham. Chloe, Kent. –Y diciendo esto salio de la habitación

-Te dije que Bruce se encargaría –Le dijo Clark a Chloe con una sonrisa, pero Chloe no sonrío, seguía seria pensando en lo que había pasado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –le dijo Chloe mirandolo detenidamente

-Chloe… te conozco, se cuando _nada_ es nada, y se cuando _nada_ es algo

-Es solo que… Clark, en la fantasía a la cual Dee indujo a Lois había tantas cosas en las que antes no me había detenido a reflexionar. Me di cuenta de todo lo que he perdido, no solo yo, sino todos mis conocidos. Pude ver todo lo que hemos dejado atras, todo lo que no es y nunca será, y tal vez con ello estaba nuestra oportunidad de ser felices.

-Chloe –le dijo Clark tomándola de la mano –Tal vez nuestro mundo no sea perfecto, pero yo no lo cambiaria, por que en este mundo te tengo a ti, tengo a Lois, a mis amigos, a mi madre, y la oportunidad de hacer algo por este lugar para que así más personas tengan la forma de tener una vida feliz.

Chloe le sonrío a Clark al escuchar sus palabras. Era cierto que tal vez las cosas no fueran de la mejor manera, pero día a día sus amigos se esforzaban por ayudar, por hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes. Sabia que su mundo no era perfecto, pero también ella sabia que no lo cambiaria por nada.


End file.
